


Whitechapel

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, undertakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Jack the Ripper gets teleported from his time to the future.





	Whitechapel

 

Whitechapel

“Muramatsu, where are you?” A voice called from the darkness, this had been going on for hours you would feel bad for the guy if he hadn’t been yelling for three hours at night.

 

“We don’t know where your darn cat is, but can you let the rest of us sleep!” One of the neighbors yelled out the window.

 

“I’m very sorry that I kept you up,” The voice answered. Quieter this time. In the distance, you could hear a door close and lock.

———————————————————————————————————————

The knife flashed through the darkness cutting the victims throat. Cutting out the organs and the face off, “I’m sorry Kelly, but you knew who I was and I can’t just let you live. After all, I am Jack The Ripper!” The laughter was defining.

 

Jack enters his flat and crashes onto his bed. The next morning Jack enters his bathroom looking in the mirror a blood-spattered face stares back, the strawberry blonde hair, deathly pale, and light sea green eyes. The remaining blood is cleaned off and new clothes put on.

 

Entering the main room with the knife and ruined clothes heads to the fireplace to burn the clothes “Oh right before I burn the clothing,” he carefully removes a brick in his fireplace and puts his knife in the empty space, replaced the brick in the fireplace. “There we go.” He throws his clothes from yesterday into the fire.

 

“Food time,” Jack said going into the small kitchen, “Welp, I’m out of food, time to go shopping.”

.................

After leaving the store he made his way down the street toward his home where he was stopped by an officer. “Sir, you can’t come this way right now.”

 

“And why not? I’m not challenging your authority but I am a concerned neighbor,” Jack said looking innocent, but on the inside was nearly dying of laughter. “I also live in this building.”

 

“Miss, Kelly was killed last night, before you ask we don’t know who killed her yet,” The officer stated.

 

“That’s horrible,” Jack gasped. “I did know her, she was a nice person a little nosey, but she would all way give you food if you needed it. Her job was ahem questionable.”

 

“Do you have any reasons why she would be killed, Mr...? The officer asked.

 

“Riddle, my name is Riddle. Miss. Kelly would go door to door and listen perhaps she heard something better left unsaid,” Jack answered truthfully.

 

“Thank you, for that information you can go to your flat but, I’ll have to escort you.”

 

“That is understandable, thank you,”

.....................

‘Ugh, I almost got my self captured there’ Jack thought while putting his food away. ‘If I say anything more I can get my self-wrapped up in chains and then die, and that would be unfortunate’

———————————————————————————————————————

“That cat will be the death of me. Now, where is that tracker spell,” There was a series of crashes. “Here it is, edis ym ot emoc dlo fo semit morf yht nommus I. Now I wait. I hope this works”

......................

“It’s been an hour the spell says it will only take a minute or two. Ugh! I’m an idiot that was probably the wrong spell, I’ll do the right one later,” Frank Woods groaned as he left for work.

 

 

“Hiya, Frank haven’t seen you here in a while, what brings you in?” Brooks asked leaning over the counter in the hospital morgue. In her tipacle black hoodie, jeans and five inch wedges. Her almost midnight black hair was braided in a circle atop her head. Her skin was a rosy brown in short the tall Indian was stunning especially with her slight accent.

 

“I need the files on Mr. Sanchez’s death, I was told you looked over the body,” Frank said tapping his fingers.

 

“What, no hello Brooks, how has your day been,” Brooks said dramatically walking to the filing cabinet and kicking it open, “Here you go all of the info on one Herman Sanchez. You have jam on your face,”

 

“I do not!” Frank exclaimed.

 

“Yes, you do. Here,” Brooks said and handed Frank a small mirror.

 

The blue eyes andfaint scars looking back at him. “Thanks.” He answered sheepishly

 

“No, problem. Tell me when the ‘problem’ is solved,” Brooks said.

 

“If the murderer turns up dead I’ll make sure you can examine him or her, Ms. Mortician,” Frank teased.

 

“Hey! you know full well that the job is officially called Undertaker,” Brooks called after him. “AND THAT MY NAME IS MAY BROOKS!”

 

Frank raised his hand in acknowledgment.

................

“Ok, so this is the right spell, no wonder I used the wrong one there right next to each other!” Frank yelled slapping himself in the face, “tac em ot emoc.”

 

Around a half an hour later Frank hears meowing from his study. “I’m glad you’re home, and you’re not leaving this house for a week Muramatsu.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Did I leave a window open last night?” Jack sits up so fast he almost fell off his bed, “I don’t have windows!” A light coming from nowhere surrounded Jack it flashes then disappeared taking Jack with it.

.........

“Ug My head, what happened,” Jack wonders.

 

“Not sure mate, all I know is I saw you getting attacked by three people I chased them off but you were already out. By the way, what’s your name? Mine is Logan Plath,” Logan said rambling. He was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

 

“Um, Riddle, Jack. Pleased to meet you. Do you know where we are?” Jack asked.

 

“Oh that’s easy my apartment in Whitechapel, were above a costume shop,” Logan told Jack bringing him some water and some modern clothing.

..........

 

It was two hours later when it happened. The door bursts open and a man white a gun entered the apartment. “You hit my little brother DIE!” He yelled shooting Logan in the chest. “Hey, you ’re next.”

 

Before he could shoot Jack took action grabbing a knife from the counter he stabbed the attacker in the arm. “Don’t hurt my friend!”

 

 

“Freeze!” A police officer shouted to the gunman.

 

“No,” the gunman said pointing his gun at his head, BANG! He shot himself.

 

“Take care of the living people first,” Woods instructed.

 

“Sir, are you all right. Did he shoot you?” The officer asked Jack.

 

“I’m fine, but he shot my friend in the chest,” Jack explanation comely pointing to Logan.

 

“Hey, Woods! Will you call Brooks for me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get her,” Woods Said leavening the room.

 

The officer leaned over Jack who had slumped against the wall. “Sir, sir are you, all right? What is your name? Do you have an I-D?”

 

“Slow down, I’m having trouble breathing but, I’ve always had asthma. My name is Jack Riddle. And I’ve somehow never had an I-D.”

“Ok, Mr. Riddle I am going to call an ambulance.”

...............

Jack awoke to a steady beeping. If he hadn’t been watching the news for two months he would be scared out of his mind.

 

“Mr. Riddle I’m sorry to inform you that Mr. Plath is dead,” a doctor said. “You appear to never have received treatment for your asthma, here are some inhalers and I would recommend a job that doesn’t require have lifting or being outdoors much. One more thing before you leave Mr. Plath’s final words ‘give Jack everything’.”

 

“Thanks for telling me,” Jack said.

.........

“Yes, I got the job at the Victorian costume shop!” Jack announced to the empty apartment.

 

 

“Hello, how can I help you?” Jack called out when a customer entered the store.

 

“Ok, um, do you have black suit pants with a black jacket with red lining, or whatever its called. Oh and a red and white striped ribbon that can be used as a bow tie also white dress shirt and gloves?” The customer asked. “By any chance do you have costume glasses that are big and round?"

 

“Well, you’re in luck. Will this do?” Jack asked pulling out exactly what was asked for.

 

“Wow! That’s perfect. Thanks,” The customer paid to rent then left.

 

“Hm, we’ve had quite a few odd requests today haven’t we?” Jack asked the shop cat who was named Ripper.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Crap, that spell I used it was a summoning spell one that will choose someone from the Victorian era,” Woods yelled after realizing “how will I ever find that person. I’m going to the library.

 

 

“Oh hey, you’re Woods right? You were there when Logan was killed.” Jack said after crossing paths with him.

 

“Yes, that’s me I’m sorry that we could not save him,” Woods said.

 

“Well, I’m heading to my place I hope that we will meet again,” As Jack walked away he tipped his hat.

 

 

“It can’t have been that easy could it, I’ll meet him at the library soon. But how to get him to confess? I got it the Jack the Ripper case.”

..............

“Oh, a letter,” Jack said. “Wate now there called emails fasanying, good thing I’m such a good ater.”

 

The letter read

Dear, Mr. Riddle

I would like to interview you about what happened that night. If you are interested meet me at the library at 5 tomorrow.

Mr. Woods

.............

Mr. Woods had piles of books and news articles around him at his table. After the interview, Jack asked. “Woods what is all this?”

 

“Oh, just a hobby of mine solving unsolved mysteries. Here look through this folder these are the Letters From Hell. Very disturbing but interesting written by Jack the Ripper.” Woods said starting Jack in the eyes.

 

Have I been found out Jack thought loosing composer for a minute, “V-very interesting.”

 

The Letter From Hell

“From hell.

Mr Lusk,

Sor

I send you half the Kidne I took from one women prasarved it for you tother piece I fried and ate it was very nise. I may send you the bloody knif that took it out if you only wate a whil longer

signed

Catch me when you can Mishter Lusk”

 

“My That is dark,” Jack said suppressing laughter.

 

“Here are the others,” Frank said tapping the folder.

 

Dear Boss

“Dear Boss,

I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck. Yours truly

Jack the Ripper

Dont mind me giving the trade name

PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it. No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. HaHa”

 

“Well that’s interesting,” Jack said he was visibly shaken. Not from fear as Woods suspected but from suppressing laughter.

 

“I know it’s fascinating, also I know your secret.” With that Woods picked up his things and left to hide behind a bookshelf.

 

“Well if he knows my secret then I wonder why he didn’t just ask me? I’m going to check the chimney tomorrow see if my stuff is still there, what are the odds that I got my old apartment,” Jack muttered just lowed enough for Woods to here, “I have to go to work at 10 o’clock tomorrow so I’ll check at 6 After I get home.”

...............

“Brook’s what am I going to do! I accidentally summoned a person from the Victorian era.” Woods ranted.

 

“You told me about this magic because you trusted me and I trust you. You say that he won’t be home until 6 so go look before he does,” Brooks said.

 

“Thanks, May,”

...........

“Well I thought you show up,” Jack said closing the door and locking it, “I knew you were listening and I just couldn’t help my self.”

 

“Y-y-you knew I was coming, just who are you?” Woods asked backing up.

 

“Well you’ll have to guess but I’ll give you a hint. It’s surprisingly easy to fry a kidney,” Jack said grinning like a maniac.

 

“You’re Jack The Ripper aren't you,”

 

“You want to know something? No one will ever believe you,”

 

“You can’t do this!”

 

“I can do as I please Sir.” At this Jack opens his door and shoves Woods out “I do hope we can haveanother chat.”

———————————————————————————————————————

“Argh! What am I going to do?” Woods groaned pacing back and forth.

 

“Shouldn’t there be a reverse of that spell?”Brooks said from the floor in woods home playing with Muramatsu.

 

“Well there is but, it takes a month to make,” Woods said pulling his spell book out and getting the spell used open.

 

“Well it says that you dry out herbs using a press to dry them then crush into a fine powder, Frank, the plants are all poisons?” Brooks said reading the list of ingredients and how to make it. “I can get you all of this from my storeroom.”

 

“Why do you have this stuff?” Woods asked giving Brooks a pointed and slightly amused look.

 

“It’s so I can identify different poisons, so if someone eats them and well, dies I know what happened and can give a report.” Brooks explained.

...............

“Thanks, May I’ll get down to buissnis,” Frank said leaving the morgue.

 

“No problem Frank, see you later,” Brooks called after him.

...............

“So you’re Jack the Ripper,” Brooks said to Jack at the costume shop.

 

“Woods told you did he, still can’t figure out why he asked me for that interview I gave the police like five statements,” Jack responded muttering the last bit under his breath.

 

“Do you know how you got here?” Brooks asked feerlisley.

 

“Well no I actually gave up on finding an answer after a few weeks and I just accepted my fate,”

 

“It was Frank Woods he can use magic just not very well, his cat got lost and he tried to summon her but used the wrong one and summoned you. Don’t tell him that I gave you this explanation I just thought you would like to know. I know your name but you don’t know mine I’m May Brooks.”

 

“Pleased to meet you ,May I think that you and Woods would be an adorable couple,” Jack said to May who was bright red at this point, “Now, I have a customer, have a nice day.”

 

“So what can I do for you?” Jack asked the customer who had entered.

——————————————————————————————————————

“May, I failed the spell didn’t work, I don’t know what to do now,” Woods told Brooks,

 

“Why don’t you frame him?” Brooks suggested. “I mean it won’t be that hard, also did you know that Jack ships us?”

 

“We do have that fingerprint, ok I’ll do it,” Frank said. “ Wait What! He ships us as in relationship?

 

“Yah can you believe it. I mean I like you but we’re not in a relationship ‘yet’,” May said whispering the last word.

..................

“Jones, can you dust for fingerprints.Mustang, take pictures of the evidence. Every one know what’s going on,” Woods ordered and was answered with a Corus of Yes Sir. They were at a crime scene a robbery had taken place.

 

 

Jones approached Woods in a nervous manner. ‘We found some interesting fingerprints, there’s no match,”

 

“Personally I think the reader is glitching cuss all that’s showing up is this guy from the 1800s,” Mustang said walking passed with a stack of paperwork.

 

“Mustang I expect those papers on my desk by morning,” Woods called to Mustang.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll get em done, man I hate paperwork,” Mustang ground.

 

This continues for a while Woods trying different things to frame Jack. Jack had figured out that Woods was trying to frame him when Woods entered his shop and told him that he was to come to the station with him.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Jack Riddle we have been in strife for long enough and I believe it is time to set aside our differences if you believe this as well meet me at the Fire Ball restaurant.” Jack read, “Frank doesn't want to fight any more, good with me.”

...........

“Woods,”

 

“Jack Riddle or shud I say Ripper,”

 

“So you want to reach an an agreement, I do as well I have no reason to kill while here,” Jack explained.

 

“Yes, I tried to make something that would bring you back to your time, but I messed up the spelland it’s a one-shot thing. What do you mean no reason to kill while here.”

 

“This is interesting. I have two reasons not to kill. One being it’s to easy to get caught. Two I cannot find any people with the same job that I despise. My updl victims if you will.”

 

“I see your point, but I can’t let a serial killer go free.”

 

“So I hear that you and Brooks are a thing now.”

 

“What! Why did you change the topic?” Woods whisper yelled.

 

“Someone was staring at us,”

 

“So?”

 

“I don’t know about you but, I can be fired if people think I’m a serial killer,”

 

“I see your point, continue.”

 

“How about this, I stay away from you and you stay away from me,” Jack said shrugging.

 

“And you never knowingly break the law. Deal.” Frank stands with Jack and they shake hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a school project and may get expanded.


End file.
